Return to MonoInu World
by CaptainQuackin
Summary: 24 students from Hope's Peak Academy have been kidnapped and taken to an abandoned amusement park with only one way out. To escape they must kill one of their fellow classmates and get away with the crime all while trying to deal with a psychotic robotic dog messing with their minds at every opportunity. Sounds fun right? Beta Readers: Haku-Namikaze Kuthor and The Internet Explorer
1. Chapter 1

A young girl named Leilani slowly wakes up from her stupor, and sits up with a small groan. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes as she sluggishly stands up and looks around the room with curiosity. What greeted her eyes was a place she had never been before, and what really confused her was the fact that she was in a place that seemed sort of like a hotel lobby. The young hooded girl rubs her head in frustration as she walks over to the reception desk to see if she could ring the bell to get the attention of one of the workers around the hotel. When she looks at the desk what she sees is not a bell, but a list of people and their names and talents.

Male (12/12):

1. Rivers Reading SHSL Custodian (Vi11age's OC)

2. Kaine Felix SHSL Rock Star (Scarlett Warrior's OC)

3. Tanzo Myrtill SHSL Historian (FezzikTheMighty's OC)

4. Ryuji Oshiro SHSL Traceur (Agonized Bliss's OC)

5. Azuma Sugihara SHSL Mahjong Player (Simplistic Serenity's OC)

6. Reynard Tyler Mitchigan SHSL Professor (CrimsonSkyTamer's OC)

7. Sora Itsuki SHSL Puppeteer (NarutoNineTailsFury's OC)

8. Takumi 'Taku' Kenkyusha SHSL Composer (MayoMace13's OC)

9. Seishin SHSL Witch Doctor (PettyPunk's OC)

10. Taichi Knightray SHSL Jouster (ShadeZyro's OC)

11. Atsuko Gushiken SHSL Pianist (The hazel-eyed bookworm's OC)

12. Jackson Smith SHSL Blind Guy (Haku Namikaze-Kuthor22's OC)

Female (12/12):

1. Leilani Rin SHSL Strategist (My OC)

2. Callie Hart SHSL Mimic (UltimateMario44's OC)

3. Yuuna Ito SHSL Mythologist (Chippoli's OC)

4. Annabelle Hiwari SHSL Transfer Student (MikuLeekGirl's OC)

5. Airi Hiro SHSL Popular Student (A Rose in Flight's OC)

6. Dayla Shiranui SHSL Information Broker (Ilwyn's OC)

7. Sansei Utsukushi SHSL Costume Designer (Sparkers16's OC)

8. Ciara Lydon SHSL Pageant Princess (The Gone Angel's OC)

9. Kazusa 'Tsufuyu' Hakue SHSL Professional League Player (LostInTheBeats's OC)

10. Amelia Vinercio SHSL Land Artist (AndroidSoul's OC)

11. Hikari Momoko SHSL Volley Ball Player (MattRichardsthe1st's OC)

12. Hana 'Elizabet' Tomoe SHSL Dominatrix (Jelly Rice Doughnut's OC)

Leilani looks at the paper confused. She didn't recognize any of the names other than hers. After thinking about it for a few seconds she begins to search the rest of the reception desk. Suddenly she perks up and spins around in time to see a dark figure swinging what seemed to be a metal pipe at her. And just like that she was out like a light. "Sorry for that my dear… You woke up to early." The figure mutters before walking away pipe in hand.

Character Creation Sheet:

Name:

Age (10-30):

Ultimate/Talent:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Speech Pattern/Mannerisms:

Family:

Backstory:

Skills:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weaknesses:

Mental Stability:

Greatest Fear:

Kind of people your character might become friends with:

Romance? And if so who would they like:

Reaction to Imprisonment:

Secrets:

Murderer/Victim/Survivor (Choose 2):

Role during Investigation/Trials:

Motive that might make your character kill:

Execution (Even if your character probably won't be a killer):

Mastermind:

Why did your character become the Mastermind? :

Main character:

If main characters explain why:

Give several examples of how your character talks:

Other:

**A/N: Ok…. Since my last story was horrible and really didn't seem to be going anywhere I decided to make another. I would like to say a few things before ending this first chapter of my SYOC. First off it is blatantly obvious that I am not the best of writers, so I would like for someone to beta test this story. Said beta tester will get credit for the story with me, and they will also be allowed to help me with any ideas they might have. In order to be the beta tester I would like for you to send me am example of how you write, so I can make sure that your writing style will contribute to the story.**

**Also if you want your character to be the main character give me as many examples on how to write your character, so I won't somehow mess this up. Also make sure you tell me why you believe your character should be the hero of this story. There will be no limit like "The main character has to be a SHSL Good Luck." So feel free to be creative when it comes to your characters talent. **

**Last but not least the Character Creation Sheet will be on my profile so you can copy and paste it into your application. Make sure to send your characters information via PM.**


	2. Meeting the cast (Prologue)

**A/N: Good job sending in all of these amazing characters! Out of all the characters that have been submitted I have only rejected one! Even though the character section hasn't been completely filled I have decided to make the first chapter of the story. The story will be in my character Leilani's point of view until the roster has been filled, and the main character has been chosen…. Although I have a good idea as to which character will be chosen. But until then I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Ugh…."

The same young girl that had been knocked out earlier was now lying on the floor in some random room. Soon she begins to stir as she rolls around on her back.

**Leilani Rin SHSL "Tactician"**

**Leilani is 5'7 and weighs a total of 130 pounds. Her face can't be seen through the hood of her hoodie, and everything about her seems mysterious. If she were to speak up her voice would sound male…. That was due to the voice changer she always had on her. Not much else can describe how she looks.**

Pain….. Pain is the first thing Leilani feels as she regains consciousness, head splitting agonizing pain. She groans loudly as she begins to slowly sit up and open her eyes. Light assaults them as she blinks rapidly searching the room. In the room several things stood out to the tactician. Among those things was a fridge standing in the far corner, several closed cabinets, and a door she assumed lead out of this room. She stands there deep in thought as she contemplates her surroundings and the situation she has now found herself in. _"Hmm… I don't know where I am. It would be best to try and leave." _She found it best to always stay calm no matter the situation, because a panicked mind would be no help in ANY situation.

After finally shaking herself out of her thoughts she walks over to the door and tries to open it only to hear the door rattle. A smile crosses her face as she pulls a lock pick out of her hoodie and goes to work on the door. _"Always good to be prepared!"_ Soon a click is heard and she steps out the door into the room she had been in earlier.

Many things can be seen in the room including a chandelier hanging overhead, several vending machines in the corner of the room, a door leading outside, and 3 sets of elevators. Only one thing was different than Leilani remembered… There were several people standing around looking at her. Most seemed to be her age, while others were a little older and others were younger. All attention was on her….. It seems she wasn't expected.

"How did you get here? That door was locked last time I checked" A young man asks slowly walking up towards her. Leilani stands there a second before speaking up. "Well I don't know how I ended up in that room…. I just seemed to wake up in there." As the man walked up to her Leilani was able to get a good look at him. "My name is Rivers Reading SHSL Custodian!"

**Rivers Reading SHSL Custodian**

**Rivers is slim and his skin is pale. He is 5'7" and 130lbs. His eyes are brown. His hair is dark brown and goes to his chin while being neatly combed. He wears a beige cardigan which fits him loosely and is only buttoned at the last two buttons. Under that he has a dark gray dress shirt. He wears black slacks and black dress shoes.**

"Nice to meet you River. My name is Leilan Rin SHSL Tactician, and might I say…. You don't look like a custodian." She states holding her hand out to shake his. River grabs her hand and shakes it enthusiastically before smiling. "I'm glad you think that! Do you mind if I introduce everyone to you?" He asks scratching the back of his awkwardly. Leilani nods looking around the room. It seems that everyone in the room had gone back to talking in their small groups. Rivers guides her over to a group of 2 girls.

One of the two girls looks over at Leilani and Rivers and waves. "Hey Rivers! And who might this strapping young man be? Never mind let him speak for himself! My name is Callie Hart, and I'm the SHSL Mimic and this girl next to me is Kazusa Hakue SHSL Professional League Player.

**Callie Hart SHSL Mimic**

**Callie stands at a height of 5'7 and wears high heels/boots to make her seem taller. She has a dark red cloth jacket with a light grey shirt on underneath. Her hair is black and swirls around on her head before going down to her shoulders. High heels/boots are black and have a blue flower sewn into the top of each shoe.**

**Kazusa Hakue SHSL Professional League Player**

**Kazusa stands at a height of 5'6 and has navy hair. Her eye color is a crystalline blue with flecks of gold near the irises. She is chubby on her stomach. She wears a pair of teal goggles with a black tint hang around her neck with the word "RIOT" written on it. On her right hand she wears a black fingerless glove with studs all around it except for the palm. She wears a black T-shirt with the word "Tsufuyu" written on it. Over that she wears a white unzipped sleeveless hoodie with a picture of Lux, another champion, on the back. She wears a short, black, pleated mini-skirt with a white line treading across the edges. Finally, she's also seen carrying a rather realistic version of Caitlyn's rifle though it can't fire anything it still looks as though it could.**

"It's nice to meet you…." Kazusa speaks waiting for Leilani to introduce herself. "My name is Leilan Rin SHSL Tactician. It's nice to meet you as well." As Leilani begins to turn around Kazusa walks up to her with a curious look on her face and pokes her. "Do you like League?" She asks excitedly. Leilani looks at the gamer weirdly and opens her mouth to say something, but Callie interrupts and pulls her away. "You can ask the man later. He still needs to go meet the others." And with that Rivers pulls Leilani away from the two and over to another group.

The Tactician and Custodian walked up to the new group. "Hello. My name is Sora Itsuki SHSL Puppeteer."

**Sora Itsuki SHSL Puppeteer **

**Sora has short, black Hair. He wears a long coat that reaches to his knees that is ripped at the bottom. He also wears a black tie, black pants, and a white dress shirt. He has scars all along his fingers. **

"And this young girl next to me is Dayla Shiranui SHSL Information Broker." He exclaims with a frown looking as though her were uncomfortable with talking with Leilani.

**Dayla Shiranui SHSL Information Broker**

**Dayla has light brown hair with a bob style haircut, hazel eyes. She wears baggy jeans, a black t-shirt and a blue hooded jacket. She stands at a height of 5'5 and weighs 110 pounds. **

"Um…. Hi." The girl mutters looking away seemingly flustered. Leilani looks between the two and scratches the back of her head awkwardly causing a stray blonde hair to fall into place over her face. "Well my name is Leilan Rin SHSL Tactician, and I really should be going….. It was nice to meet you two." She holds out her hand to shake Sora's and he just looks at her weirdly as if he didn't know what to do. Leilani lets out a nervous chuckle before stepping away and dragging River alongside her. "There sure are some strange people here…. Huh." River laughs lightheartedly. "It could be that you just need to clean up your act, and try to relate with them." Leilani lets out an annoyed sigh before looking over at another group. "Ok they're next…. Hopefully this encounter won't be nearly as awkward." And with that they started walking over to the next group.


	3. Meeting the cast Part 2 (Prologue)

**A/N: Hey Captain_Quackin (And Haku Namikaze-Kuthor22) here and I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but we hadn't finished the roster of this story until today. After looking at all these characters I can honestly say that each and every single one of them is going to be fun to write. I have decided to address one of the issues with my last chapter. The appearances and descriptions of the characters might seem to be uneven. That's because some people weren't descriptive when sending in their characters, and there is no way to fix that unless I were to change the appearance of other people's characters, and I don't feel comfortable doing that. (And I doubt people would approve of you changing OC appearances.) That's enough of my rambling for one chapter (Or at least a couple chapters...), so on to the story! **

The next group of people could only be described with one word... 'Weird'. Amongst the group there were two males and one female. One of the males and the female seemed to be in a heated argument where neither side was gaining any ground.

"... and homework. DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HOMEWORK!" The girl screams causing a few heads in the room to turn in their direction to watch.

The man looks back at her and in a calm voice speaks his opinion. "Teachers are the reason you are even able to scream at me. So I wouldn't be so quick to judge them, and homework isn't as bad as you make it out to be!"

Leilani looks at the group and clears her throat to grab their attention.

The girl seemed to want to say more, but she stopped when she looked at the tactician. "I'm sorry you had to see that! I was just trying to argue the case that teachers are stupid and we don't need them... But where are my manners? My name is Hikari Momoko SHSL Volley Ball Player and this hardass over here is Reynard, Tyler Mitchigan SHSL Professor."

**Hikari Momoko SHSL Volley Ball Player **

**Hikari is an athletic looking girl that stands at a normal height of 5'7. She has a slim black jacket with what seems to be a creature from a video game on it's back. She has black shades on which cover her dark blue eyes. She has a light red T-shirt on under her jacket that has the words "When in doubt Sleep it out." written on the front of her shirt. She wears a dark black belt that keeps her baggy black pants up. **

**Reynard Tyler Mitchigan SHSL Professor **

**Mitchigan has messy black hair that tapers off neatly at chin-length, with long bangs that cover his eyes. On his face he wears "wraparound" mirrored sunglasses, that is, a single smooth, semi-circular lens that covers both eyes and much of the same area of the face covered by protective goggles, combined with a minimal plastic frame. Standing at 6 feet 3 inches tall, he is of a slender build. Mitchigan is seen to be somewhat more casual in a red/black checkered shirt and dark jeans, although he still wears black dress shoes. **

Leilani smiles and shakes Hikari's outstretched hand before looking at the other male present. "Um... And who might that be?" Rivers asks pretty much thinking the same thing as Leilani. Both the Professor and Volley Ball Player turn around to look at the new guy.

Hikari jumps back with a shriek and nearly falls to the ground. "Who are you, and when did you get here?".

The man looks at the two seemingly surprised and speaks up in a soft voice. "What do you mean? I've been here the entire time. Did you not realize I was here?" He asks scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

After a small period of silence Reynard finally speaks up. "No... We really didn't notice you. You were being extremely silent, and we seemed to have not seen you."

The man looks at the small group and sighs. "My name is Takumi Kenkyusha SHSL Composer."

**Takumi Kenkyusha SHSL Composer.**

**Takumi has fair skin, dark brown emo styled hair and emerald green eyes. He has a tall and lanky figure. He wears a baggy black shirt accompanied with a brown leather jacket. He wears ripped jeans **a**nd black sneakers. He also wears a large pair of red earphones round his neck. **

After Takumi had introduced himself Hikari decided to speak up. "Well nice to meetcha Taka!" She turns and points her finger in my direction. "I know Lake over there, but you haven't introduced yourself yet!"

Leilani smiles and scratches the back of her head before speaking up barely holding back her laughter at Hikari's nickname for Rivers. "Well I guess your right! My name is Leilan Rin SHSL Tactician! And it was nice meeting you, but I would like to meet the rest of the people here."

Hikari nods and grabs onto River's arm. "Well I hope you don't mind me taking Lake from ya! I need him to support me in the argument against Teachers! Seeya, Lei."

The tactician grins at her new nickname and walks off to the next person she sees.

And it so happened that the next person she decided to talk to was a male who seemed to be by himself. He had sunglasses on, and looked like he was deep in thought. As she made her way towards him he turned around and began to walk towards her.

Leilani opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted mid-sentence. "Hello! My name is Leil-" and all of the sudden she was on the ground.

The man had tripped on a FLAT SURFACE, and was now sorta laying on Leilani's torso. And at that point a loud girly shriek, that was unaffected by the voice changer being worn by the creator of said noise, was heard throughout the entire room making heads turn to look for the source. But the moment she had let out the woman-like noise she had clamped her hands over her mouth to make sure nobody else had heard where it had come from. The fact that the tactician was a female was supposed to be a secret after all.

After freaking out for a good couple of milliseconds she pushed the man off of her using her elbows, and he landed by her side with a loud "Oomph. Nice to meet you as well... My name is Jackson Smith SHSL Blind Guy. Everyone just calls me Jax though."

**Jackson 'Jax' Smith SHSL Blind Guy **

**The man had long blonde hair, with a few black streaks throughout. His hair was long enough to cover his ears and his forehead, and it was shaggy. His sunglasses had fallen off as he fell, revealing his smoky grey eyes, which were currently wide in shock. He had on a white long sleeve t-shirt, on the t-shirt was a skull seemingly made of black smoke, blue jeans, which were extremely worn at the knees as well as being slightly ripped on the left knee, and black sneakers, which were scuffed on the front. A silver chain necklace had escaped from under his shirt, and on the necklace was a silver locket. **

Leilani stood up and dusted herself off as she looked towards the fallen Jax, and held her hand out to help him up. When he didn't make a move to grab it she bent down and grabbed it and pulled him up.

"Um... It would be greatly appreciated if you didn't tell anybody about that." She mumbles her voice sounding male again. Jax smiles and nods before looking past her face into the air behind it.

"Sure! Why not! I'll keep this little encounter between the two of us!" The tactician wasn't sure if he knew about her secret yet or not, and she was having trouble thinking of the right words to say to safely check.

"Um... I'm sorry for elbowing you... I was surprised and acted on instinct." She explains having calmed down a bit after "The incident". She lets out a shaky breath and starts speaking again. "Let me start where I left off. My name is Leilan Rin SHSL Tactician."

Jax nods and gives her a thumbs up. "It's nice to meet you to bro." He exclaims happily.

Leilani lets out a sigh of relief. "Well I'm leaving to talk to others. Nice talking to you Jax!" And she walks off to speak to someone else.

The next person she saw was alone as well, and they looked like they were lost in thought. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to turn and look at her. "My name is Leilan Rin the SHSL Tactician." She says sounding cautious of the new guy.

He looks at her and tilts his head before speaking up. "My name is Azuma Sugihara SHSL Mahjong player nice t-" He stopped mid-sentence as he went back to thinking.

**Azuma Sugihara SHSL Mahjong Player **

**Azuma has a fair complexion, resembling a solid peach color save for his torso area due to a lack of sunlight hitting that area. He has a small mole on his left cheek and he has a large amount of callouses on his hands thanks to mahjong. The palms of his hands are a pale color in contrast to the rest of him a bear a few horizontal scars on each hand. For his attire, Azuma sports a gold vest which he keeps buttoned up over a gray dress shirt. The first few buttons are undone, revealing a crimson shirt underneath. Over his vest and dress shirt he wears a black cardigan as he feels chilly most of the time. The cardigan has two pockets which he constantly shoves his hands in. A solid black tie hangs around his neck with two gold stripes running in a diagonal across the tongue. For his pants he dons a pair of navy slacks which fit him rather nicely. His belt is black, matching his cardigan and has a gold buckle. His feet are covered with a pair of black and red tennis shoes with the tongue sticking out over his pants leg. He also has a pair of golden studs as ear piercings in both ears. **

"Um... Did you just stop talking to go right back to thinking? Cause that's what it seems like you did." Leilani deadpanned with an amused smile on her hidden face.

"Why do you wear your hood like that? I can't see your face. Are you hiding something? "He asks curiously pushing his hand out to take off her hood which Leilani decided to smack away.

"That's none of your business! I don't like people trying to remove the hood. I enjoy my privacies and you can enjoy yours." She says taking a few steps back.

The guy seemed to be even more curious than ever, and he looked amused by the situation. "Hm... You're interesting. I-" And just like that he was back to thinking.

The hooded girl sighed in relief before looking around the room and spotting Rivers in a group waving for her to come over. She looked back at Azuma and shivered before turning back to Rivers and making her way over to the next group.

**A/N: Well that took a while to write... There are still 14 CHARACTERS left to introduce! This is going to take a while. (You think?) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one out faster than I did with this one. **


	4. Meeting the cast part 3 (Prologue)

**A/N: After thinking about who the main character should be I finally came to a decision! From now on the story will be told through the eyes of Rivers Reading SHSL Custodian. It will also no longer be in third person P.O.V and will switch to first person P.O.V. Enough of my rambling and let's get on with the story.**

As soon as Leilan left the group to meet the others, Hikari went back to rambling about how horrible school is. "Everything about school is horrible! It's not about learning important skills…. It's about learning how to test! And al-"

I began to tune her out and look around for any other groups of people that had someone I hadn't introduced myself to yet. Spotting a group with a girl I hadn't met yet I slowly inched away from the argument (Which had turned to how horrible teachers are.) and over to another group of students.

Finally making my way over to the group I realized that I had met at least two of them prior to now.

**Sansei Utsukushi SHSL Costume Designer **

**Sansei is 5'4 and a little on the plump side. She has shoulder-length, straight brown hair that's streaked with purple. She has big, lavender-colored eyes. She wears a flashy dark purple, red, and blue sequined dress and lots of jewelry, but never any makeup. Under her dress she wears black combat boots.**

She seemed to be trying to talk to one of the other girls, but was being ignored. "C'mon Ciara! Is there anything other than yourself that you would like to talk about?"

** Ciara Lydon SHSL Pageant Princess **

**Ciara has golden blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back, and her eyes are a dark brown. She is the type of girl with beautiful curves, flawless pale skin that doesn't look sickly, and an adorable, light sprinkle of freckles across her rosy cheeks. She is a tall girl, around 5'9, and she doesn't weigh the amount of a twig like most people would assume. She is dressed in her sparkly and over-the-top red dresses. **

"Not really, because I don't think there is much else to talk about other than my great accomplishments in the world of beauty!" The Pageant Princess was not someone I could see myself growing close to, but she wasn't ALL bad.

"How about you River? Do you want to add on to our conversation?" The sound of Sansei talking to me pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…. Not really. Even though I have a speech on the duties of a custodian ready, I believe you would silence me before I even started." I seriously don't understand why everyone does that! It's fascinating…. Yet everyone seems to not like my tirades on the ways of the custodian.

"Yeah I really don't want to hear about cleaning toilets. Oh! I haven't like introduced myself yet. My name is Airi Hiro and I'm like the SHSL Popular Girl."

**Airi Hiro SHSL Popular Girl**

**Airi has curly dirty blonde hair that reaches to her waist. Her eyes are a murky green color that seems to shine in light. She's an average height of 5'6 and, weighs a total of 145 pounds. She wears a white dress shirt underneath a black sweater, a pair of butterfly hair clips, a blue miniskirt, and a pair of white boots.**

Not wanting to stick around and hear Ciara talk about herself I quickly dismissed myself and jogged over to another cluster of people. I glanced across the room to see Leilan looking around for others, so I waved him over to introduce him.

As soon as he arrived I began a quick introduction. "Leilan that guy to your right's name is Ryuji Oshiro and he is the SHSL Traceur. The guy next to him is Kaine Helix the SHSL Rock Star, and the girl next to him is Annabelle Hiwari the SHSL Transfer Student. Ev- "

"WOAH! Slow down there Rivers. You're talking too fast for me to realize who is who!" He sputters out trying to get me to slow down. He turned to the group and scratched the back of his head nervously. "My name is Leilan Rin SHSL Tactician. Nice to meet you."

**Ryuji Oshiro SHSL Traceur **

**Ryuji has dusty blonde hair and a rather well toned body from active participation in parkour. He stands at 6'2 and has dark green eyes. He also has a scar on his right bicep. For clothes he wears a white dress shirt underneath a blue cardigan. A tie with a large 'X' at the end hangs around his neck. He wears a pair washed black jeans and a pair of red tennis shoes.**

** Kaine Helix SHSL Rock Star**

**He has dark brown hair that is styled in a faux hawk with the tips dyed red, hazel eyes, tan skin, and a small scar on his chin. He has an athletic build and stands at a height of 5'10. He is wearing black torn jeans, a red long sleeve shirt under a black short sleeve t-shirt, a black and red hoodie tied around his waist, a pair of red over ear head phones around his neck, and his black electric guitar slung over his shoulder**

** Annabelle Hiwari SHSL Transfer Student**

**Annabelle is a brunette with straight hair that goes down to the bottom of her neck, and has a small braid on her left side with a smiling bread pin. She has green eyes, and stands at a height of 5'6 and weight a total of 130 pounds. She wears a light yellow t-shirt with her name inside a small photo frame, a baby blue jacket, a shamrock green skirt with an orange chain and black socks up to the knees and brown winter boots**

"A tactician huh…. That's awesome! Out of everyone here so far, you seem to have the most potential to be my rival." Ryuji exclaims happily looking Leilan over. The tactician began scratching the back of his head awkwardly, as he began to speak.

"I guess you could be a rival of sort-"His sentence was suddenly cut off from Kaine's abrupt outburst at their short conversation. "Well you better stay outta my way. Cause I'm going to best the both of you!"

"Listen I don't think we should be fighting already! It's only the beginning of the year. This is not a good way to start it off." Annabelle chimes in looking exasperated.

"As much as I would like to continue with this conversation I need to go meet the others. C'mon Rivers I need you to introduce me to the others!" Leilan grabbed my arm and began to lead me away from the others and over to one of the last two groups left.

**A/N: I know the introduction is taking a long time, but that's what happens when there are over 18 students! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter finished, but my laptop has lost this chapter 3 times, and I really couldn't do anything about it. I will try to get the next chapter out faster than this one. **


	5. Meeting the cast Part 4 (Prologue)

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. As soon as I finished the last chapter I was swamped with school work, so I've been busy. But now I'm back, and I'll try to start working on the next chapters soon.**

Only one work can describe the conversation Leilan and I walked into when we reached the next group of 2 'Strange.' Upon entering their small group I heard what can only be another language, because I couldn't understand a word of what the girl was saying.

"Like I said. Your soul is crying out for attention, and I believe that I Seishin can help you out with that problem! What's your name lady?"

**Seishin SHSL Witch Doctor**

**Seishin stands at an astonishingly low height of 4'3 and weighs a total of 80 pounds making him look scrawny. His hair is in long black dreadlocks that reach down to his mid back, and have feathers, beads, and a small animal skull weaved into the end of the strands with a green cloth that covers the top of it. He wears a large ragged dirty black coat with a forest green undershirt, black torn shorts, and simple aged black boots. His eyes are completely white, so he must be blind. Lastly it looks like his fingers have burn marks all over them. **

The girl looks him up and down and sighs. "Listen Seishin you look and sound interesting, but I won't tolerate that behavior, but if you must know, my name is Yuuna Ito SHSL Mythologist."

**Yuuna Ito SHSL Mythologist**

**Yuuna is a rather petite shaped girl. She has long aquamarine hair, dyed of course, that reaches all the way to her knees. She keeps it tied in a neat and intricate braid with several scrunchies keeping it in place. The first is in the shape of a red butterfly whilst the rest are merely Golden Fleece scrunchies. Her eyes are a light blue color that is constantly glistening. Her lips are red as they are lined with a copious amount of lipstick and her face is in a heart shape. She's of average height, standing at around five foot five and small feet. She wears a black fleece sweater that hangs off her left shoulder and is a bit on the big side on her. She keeps a black scarf wrapped around her neck, keeping her nice and cozy. On her feet she wears a pair of dark brown boots that reach a few inches below her knees and a pair of blue jeans tucked in the boots.**

They didn't seem to notice us, and it looked like they weren't going to see us any time soon, so without saying another word I walked over to the last group of students with Leilan close behind.

"Listen here I don't have time to talk to such weak, uneducated individuals. However I will give you my name and talent. That's all you'll get. My name is Taichi Nightray the SHSL Jouster."

**Taichi Nightray SHSL Jouster**

**Taichi wears a white button up shirt, brown khaki pants with black belt, brown straps over his shoulder, black loafers, and brown poor boy hat. He has light Blond long braided hair that reaches the waist. The front has small bangs that cover the right side of his face that stops at the chin, but not covering his eyes. He has brown eyes, and has tan skin.**

And with that he walked off towards the direction of the front desk. The other four people immediately looked towards Leilan and I.

"Please tell me Amelia's not the only person to realize how rude that was! That guy is a grade 'A' asshole! Well..." The girl talking pauses before looking back at Leilan and I. "Ugh…. Ok let's forget that happened, and Amelia will introduce us all instead. My name is Amelia Vinercio SHSL Land Artist. That old man over there is Tanzo Myrtille and he's the SHSL Historian. The little girl over there is Elizabet and she's the SHSL Dominatrix. And finally the blonde haired kid is Atsuko Gushiken the SHSL Pianist."

**Amelia Vinercio SHSL Land Artist**

**Amelia has short red/ brown hair that is very wavy and reaches her shoulders and curls inwards. She has large yellow green eyes and has pale skin. She has many freckles and is 4'11. For everyday wear she wears a nice pink dress and gray boots and occasionally puts a Rin Kagamine bow in her hair. When working she is in a messy pink t-shirt and jeans/ jean shorts and hiking boots**

The boy that was introduced as Tanzo grunted in annoyance before turning towards us. "Don't listen to her, I'm not THAT old. Like she said my name is Tanzo Myrtille and I'm a Historian."

**Tanzo Myrtille SHSL Historian **

**Tanzo stands at a height of 6'3 and weighs 183 lbs. He has black slick backed hair, dark brown eyes, and a short strip of hair across his jaw coming short of both sideburns. He has muscular arms but is rather slim everywhere else. He wears a basic black Japanese school uniform with a large French styled navy captain's jacket hung across his shoulders, and a fake sword attached inside its holder to his left hip.**

I opened my mouth to introduce myself to the Historian only to be cut off the young girl standing to his side. "It sure is nice to meet new people! My name is Elizabet! I hope to get to know you better!"

**Elizabet SHSL Dominatrix**

**Elizabet has olive skin and green eyes and shoulder length thin braided black hair. She has soft eyes, a flat nose and a rounded jaw. She is 5' 11" and is thin. She often wears an emerald earring in one ear. She wears flashy pink kimono with yellow accents and a pair of wood sandals.**

Realizing I probably wasn't going to get a word in edge-wise with this group I turned towards the final guy and gave him an expectant glance waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Um… if you want me to introduce myself then I g-guess I'll oblige. My name is Atsuko Gushiken and I'm a pianist.

**Atsuko Gushiken SHSL Pianist **

**Atsuko stands at a height of 4'5 and weighs a total of 74 pounds. He is extremely short and has little to no muscles. He has straight blonde hair in a bowl haircut and a cowlick on his bangs. He has thick eye-brows with penetratingly green eyes. He wears a dark green jacket, a simple white shirt, black trousers and red sneakers.**

Tanzo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud screeching noise that made everyone including myself to cover our ears in pain.

And as quickly as it started it ended with a loud and obnoxious voice. "TESTING 1, 2, 3 TESTING…. IS THIS THING ON?"

I quickly turned towards the source of the noise only to be met with an extremely bizarre sight. Standing on top of the reception desk facing all of us was a monochrome dog with what seemed to be a microphone in his hand, and a mug with the words 'I Heart Despair' written on it.

"I bet you are all wondering why I called you here….. The answer to that is to give you an all-expense paid trip to an amusement park! And with that you are all given rooms in this wonderful 5-Star hotel! And I the wonderful and handsome MonoInu will be your host!"

Leilan was the first to speak up. "Um….. What's the catch? I never entered any sort of contest to earn this, so there has to be some kind of catch."

The dog's mouth dropped open as if he were shocked with Leilan's question. "Well aren't you a smart cookie! The 'catch' is you'll never be allowed to leave this place! Like EVER."

Upon hearing that my heart stopped and the world began to spin slightly. Sounds of panic and confusion echoed throughout the room's occupants. Being the mature person I am I couldn't just keep quiet in a situation like this, so I spoke up. "You can't be serious! There has to be some way out!"

"Weeeeeeeeeellllll there is one way out, but I'll save that for later. Right now I want all of you to check your pockets. Inside you should find your room key and a device that contains the park rules. If any of those rules are broken you'll wish you hadn't!"

I reached into my pockets and pulled out my room key and took a close look at it. It was labeled with the number '1'. Storing that information for later I pulled out the device and turned it on.

Electro ID flashed across the screen before several options showed up on screen. The options were Rules, Park I.D's, Map, Transcript, and Truth Bullets. The Truth bullet and transcript buttons were not able to be selected, so I pressed the rule icon.

_Rules_

_1. There are 2 parts of a day 'Day Time' and 'Night Time'. Night Time starts at 9:00 P.M and ends at 8:00 A.M._

_Any student that wants to leave the park must kill one of their fellow classmates in such a way that nobody will know it's them._

_3. If the murderer is found out only they will be punished._

_4. If the murderer gets away with their crime everyone else will pay the price._

_Violence against the Park Owner is forbidden. _

_Additional Rules will be added as needed._

Once I was finished reading the rules I looked around at the others to see their reactions. Most of them were just standing there in shock, some of them looked absolutely terrified, and others seemed to be angry. But before anybody had time to speak up about the rules Hikari suddenly threw her Electro I.D on the ground in anger.

"I refuse to follow these rules! Let's see if you can stand up to me!"

And before I or anyone else had a chance to stop her she sprinted across the room and tackled the dog off the desk and into the wall behind it. The dog lets out a surprised yelp as she puts him in a head lock and held him in place.

"Did you really think you could keep us here forever without us retaliating huh? You won't esca-"

And suddenly a loud electrical humming noise filled the room and Hikari immediately let go of the dog and collapsed on the ground writhing in pain.

"If that's how you think you'll escape then you're 'barking' up the wrong tree! Do that again and you'll see exactly how many more volts of electricity I can send through you next time." MonoInu looked around the room as if he were expecting us to laugh at his horrible joke.

"Now….. You are free to do what you want as long as it's within the rules! Have a despair filled time at your visit to MonoInu World! Feel free to go outside and explore the part of the park that's open to the public! Other parts of the park are closed due to maintenance, and will be closed until further notice. Have a nice TRAGEDY! "

And on that high note the monochrome dog disappeared from his stand leaving all of us staring at each other as if we were all mortal enemies. I swear I will find a way to clean up this mess or I'm not the SHSL Janitor!

**A/N: So I would really appreciate a few reviews on anything I can improve, so I can make this story better for you guys! Please show your support and review if you liked it, so I know that the story is liked. Otherwise I don't know if anybody likes it or not. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but until then I hope you have a good rest of the day. **

**Since the actual story and murders and free times are starting in the next chapter I'll be hosting a poll on my profile to decide who Rivers spends his Free Time with next chapter.**


End file.
